New memories of old lives
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: She could remember so many lives - from the 1500's to the 3000's. Despite all of these memories, one's that have happened and those that hadn't, she had never felt like she was living before. Her latest life, however, felt like forever. Being born into the Swan family was, quite, possibly, the best thing ever - except, maybe, Bella's decision to move to Forks. AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I know that I have a lot of stories going already but I couldn't resist writing this. This is literally just the prologue, but I really enjoyed writing it, so there should be more soon. Please review and tell me what you think at the end, I'd love to hear it.**

 **Enjoy it, everyone.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

I was running. I could feel the rain pounding down on my head as I took the corner at a sharp turn, feeling the muscles in my legs burn at the unwanted action. I could feel my previously white dress swish around my ankles, the expensive cotton material slowly being weighed down with mud as I crossed through a patch of muddy grass to make my journey shorter. My light brown shoes were ruined and I had no hope for their future - I thought, rather depressingly, that it reflected my future as well.

Stopping abruptly, I skidded slightly, the shoes having no traction whatsoever, and soon came to a standstill against a grimy wall. The wall was part of an old building I was used to walking past on my way to the local shops. The wall had been there since the Italian War's of the early 1500's. It had stood through all the conflict no matter what happened to the village around it. It held a huge historical significance to us villagers, especially those who had lived through the wars that ended only 20 years ago. I was too young to properly remember it, having been born the year the last war ended - I was very lucky in that aspect. I had been told many stories of what had happened during those times.

I opened my eyes, not remembering closing them, and stared at the climbing ivy and the healing cracks on the wall. My arms were straight in front of me, my hands planted firmly on the wall. The long sleeves of my dress were dripping with rainwater, stretching down towards the ground, even the slightly tighter sleeves that had been hidden under the wider sleeves of the overdress. Licking my lips, I felt my eyebrows furrow as I heard the shouts and footsteps all of a sudden, pounding loudly against the pavement and reverberating against the street's walls. Inhaling quickly, I huddled against the wall, hoping that they wouldn't follow my path and find me here. I was sure to be in so much trouble already, but I couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if they found me here, like this.

"...ta!" The sounds faded away slowly and I closed my eyes in relief, letting my wet hair fall over my eyes where it had fallen out of its tight braid. They had gone, I told myself, I was safe.

'For now' I thought darkly. I was not anticipating the return I would get when I went home, although I knew Padre most certainly was. He had been highly anticipating this day for years and now that I had surely ruined it, I would be punished and even Mama wouldn't be able to help me this time.

* * *

The year of 1605 was a tough one for everyone in France, let along just Marseille. The famine had been going on for too long and for my family, who made our money as farmers, it had been a tough ten years, especially with the birth of my younger brother, Tomas, three years ago. At fifteen years old and the second oldest in the family, I had a lot of responsibility, with Mama sick in bed and Papa busy on the fields. My older brother, Corin, who was nineteen, helped our father on the fields everyday, whilst it was my responsibility to look after my five younger siblings.

Smiling into the horizon as I watched the rising sun, I could make out the form of Papa out on the inner fields, where we kept the livestock. My family owned large acres of land that had been in their possession for over a century, no matter what the country went through - and for that, we were all very thankful. We had had a mostly steady income over the years, despite the problems we were going through now.

Feeling my face stretch into a grin, I ran down the hill, where their house rested, around the outside path to the outer fields, where the crops were grown and my younger brothers and sisters were at this hour, watering the crops and harvesting those that were ready. I was always the last one on the fields, as it was also my responsibility to make sure Mama took her medication and cleaned up each morning. Waving cheerfully at Corin as I passed by him, I wasn't watching were I was going.

That was a mistake.

* * *

1660 England actually wasn't so bad, even as a 25 year old spinster living my myself in London. Living in my small house in a small suburb of London was a quiet life, even with the... 'exciting' nightlife. Talk of vampires and werewolves caused some amusement for me, although the hunting of witches caused a small tendril of worry to worm itself into my stomach - living as I was, it was just a matter of time before I was suspected and hunted down. I had a horrible feeling that my life so far had been too peaceful.

I was right.

Night had barely fallen when I heard the knock on the door. I set down my embroidery on the small table to my left, making sure that I didn't knock over the burning candle standing there. Pushing myself up from the slightly uncomfortable armchair I shuffled to the front door, pulling across the lock so that I could open it, although only partway. It didn't stop them from grabbing me.

I let out a loud cry as a large hand grabbed my forearm roughly, pulling me through the barely open doorway at the same time as someone pushed my door open harshly.

"Look through the house. We need to burn any object of witchery with the witch herself." The man sneering down at me said. He was a graying blond, with grey eyes and wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He had a pastor's collar showing prominently around his neck. "You are a witch!" He spat at me. I could feel my heart sink at his words. "Do you have any words against this?" He asked.

I could tell by the way he said it that no matter what I said, it wouldn't make any difference. I still tried though.

"I am not a witch!" I struggled to escape his hold as he dragged me further into the centre of London, but he wouldn't let up. "I have not committed any acts of magic!" I defended myself. "What evidence made you even consider this accusation!?"

"There is no need for evidence. You have been found guilty of acts of witchery" The man said calmly.

I couldn't believe that feeling I had earlier was right - I had always felt apprehensive when the subject of the witch hunts came up, but had never truly believed that I would be accused of witchcraft. I suppose that I should have listened to my instinct, but as a woman seamstress living by myself in central London, I didn't have any other options to avoid an accusation as many other women had.

The man dragged me towards a large collection of wood. A young man was stood there, waiting. He had perfectly groomed blonde hair and as we got closer, I could see his bright blue eyes looking at me, as if he really didn't want to be here. I angrily thought 'why was he here if he didn't want to be!?'

"Carlisle, ready the fire." The man ordered. The man, Carlisle, nodded slowly.

"Yes Father."

I was soon tied to pyre, my skirts pierced by the sharper objects making up my death bed. I was panicking as i tried to escape the bonds holding me as the young man - Carlisle - approached and set the pile of wood on fire, but I could feel the heat crawling closer to me as I watched the men and women stood a safe distance from me.

My eyes once again landed on the young blonde man and I watched as sympathy and pity took over his eyes as he watched me being engulfed by flames.

* * *

That was the first time I remembered my death.

* * *

On my 21st birthday in 1723 in the city of Vienna, Austria, I remembered everything. I lived with my husband of nearly seven years and ended up spending the entire day in bed, despite my reservations of missing out on my birthday celebrations. My husband had soon persuaded me to rest for the day to ready for the ball held in celebration that night. I had taken him up on his suggestion, although I knew I didn't have much choice.

It was as I was laying there in bed, the curtains pulled tightly over the window to prevent the sunlight from making my head ache. It had been a thoughtful gesture from my husband - one that surprised me. As I was contemplating the out of character action from my husband, I could feel a flare of pain start up behind my eyelids, but I ignored it.

* _I was running through a wet street, long blonde hair flying behind me*_

 _*The sunlight was overpowering as I walked through a large ballroom made practically of only windows*_

 _*The fields were the brightest shade of green I had ever seen, flowers sprouting from the ground everywhere, no place left untouched. I saw a set of bare feet twist and twirl to avoid stepping on them.*_

 _*There was a large bed, an older woman with blonde hair and green eyes sitting on it, smiling kindly at me with a small, brown haired boy curled up against her side. "Mama"*_

I gasped, my eyes flying open as memories not mine invaded my mind.

 _*I was sitting on an uncomfortable chair, a set of needles and a long piece of cloth occupying my hands and lap. I was sat in a circle with five other women, all of them wearing small smiled as we chatted idly*_

 _*I could feel the flames lick up my long hair, the red of the strands disappearing in the flames. I cried out as the flames licked at my face.*_

I shot up in bed, my hands flying to my face in horror. I stumbled quickly out of the covers and over to the large mirror taking up space on the far wall. My breath caught in my throat as I saw angry red marks on my face slowly fade away.

 _*The castle was gigantic, with long, winding corridors and large windows. The floor was a deep red, as was the walls. The people there were exceptionally pretty, with blood red eyes.*_

 _*A blonde man stood in front of me, military uniform dusty and torn. "Major Whitlock, ma'am. I'm here to help," My hand reached out to grab onto his*_

 _*A large river snaking in front of me, sunlight glistening off its blue surface. It was a beautiful sight, made even better by the large, dark haired man smiling at me from across the water. "I'll get wet!" My voice was playful.*_

 _*A large, white room. A tall man in a white doctors coat. A needle and a cruel laugh. There was a small girl next to me. Dark haired and quiet, her eyes blank*_

 _*I was pressed against the wall in a dark alleyway, a large man pressed tightly against me, his breath stinking of alcohol. I was crying out as he kissed down my neck, my conservative top stopping him from going too far. Then he was gone and all I could remember from that night is auburn hair glistening in the moonlight*_

 _*I was in a grocery store and I was watching a small family as discreetly as I could. The woman was average sized with dark, frizzy hair and the man was tall and a red head. Each of them held a small child, twins and my hand passed over my belly subconsciously*_

These didn't feel like memories, not like the first lot. It made me even more confused.

I didn't know what was happening to me.

* * *

That was the beginning of my remembered life, but it didn't officially start until my birth on the 27th May, 1989, in the town of Forks, Washington.

That was the start of my life.

* * *

 **So...tell me what you think, please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is the official first chapter. Its mostly just information and you will soon see that I have taken liberties on their background. Please tell me what you think in a review and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1

My parents divorced when I was 1 year old, three months after my first birthday. My older sister was nearly three at the time and it had been hard on both of us, despite the fact that I couldn't remember any of the actual event itself or the years directly after it. However, I knew that Bella was just about old enough to remember what I didn't and even if neither of us had the memories of the years spanning 1990-1995, my mother sure complained about it enough for us to know what happened.

My mother left our house in Forks at 18:55 at night, with rain pattering at the windows and a running truck rumbling outside the window, packed full of bags and suitcases. She had quit her job that morning and had spent the day packing up mine, my sister's and her own belongings. She had waited until my father had come home before she left, whether out of a chance to spite him even more or because of the last strings of love she felt for the man that compelled her to tell the truth, I never found out. She had left the house in tears, holding my one year old self against one side and tugging on my sister's hand, not caring when the not-yet-three year old tripped at the fast pace.

My mother had left the house still shouting at Charlie, who had stood in the doorway with tears running down his face, shouting 'Why?!' after his wife as she left the house. Even after all these years, he had never quite gotten over it. And for that, I would never forgive my mother.

My mother, Renee Higginbotham, formerly Swan, never quite understood how close I was to my father, Charlie Swan and my sister Isabella 'Bella' Swan didn't either. My elder sister and mother were quite alike, despite major differences in personality and looks - they had similar views. My father, however, was a man content with what he has, happy in his small town as the Chief of Police. I loved spending whenever I could in Forks, although that could only happen as I got older. When I was younger, I could only go to Forks when Bella did, for one month in the summer holidays. That changed the year I turned eight - I went to Forks the day after the start of the summer holidays and spent the two month break in Forks with my Father, only returning to wherever we were currently living the day before I was once again due to start school. Half of this holiday was usually spent with Bella.

That once again changed the summer after I turned twelve. Bella, at fourteen years old, had put her foot down and insisted that instead of her travelling to wet, cold Forks during the summer, that Charlie and me could meet her in California for two weeks instead. For three years we stuck to that arrangement. Then it all changed completely.

* * *

Once we left Forks, we had started of in Idaho. We hadn't stayed there long, only renting an apartment for three months whilst my mother worked as much as she could in a local restaurant. We soon moved on - this time, across the country. We soon settled in Indiana. We stayed there until I was five and Bella was eight. We moved a week after Christmas - this time, to New York. We stayed in that state for three years before mom got tired of the weather. This time, she had decided, we were moving somewhere warm.

And that's what brought us to Phoenix, Arizona. After two weeks in Texas and a further month in Los Angeles, California, we were soon settled in one of the only low-income neighbourhoods included in the Paradise Valley district. My mother got her wish; it was a lot hotter then New York. Whilst I, personally, wasn't a huge fan of the dry heat, it was better then the humidity of New York summers and for that I was grateful. Not only that, but both my mom and Bella seemed to greatly enjoy the high temperature. Unlike them, I didn't like full-time heat and that helped me make my decision to spend all summer with Charlie, in the colder state of Washington - it was heaven to me. I had made plans to move to Forks to live with Charlie when I was fifteen, an age I knew I would be able to convince my mother to let me move across the country, although nobody knew of these plans.

These plans were dashed when Bella made the decision. I knew that it was coming.

Renee, mom, had married Phil Dwyer a little over a year ago. Phil was a minor league baseball player and travelled around a lot looking for work. Whilst he did this, mom stayed at home with me and Bella. It was a huge sacrifice on her part and both me and Bella knew it. This was what spurred my sister's decision to exile herself to the small town of Forks, with the highest rainfall percentage in the whole of the United States. She had convinced me to go with her - she wasn't surprised that it didn't take long. I was so happy that my plans had been moved forward by nearly a year. The only downside was that Bella was coming too - she was a good enough sister, always ready to help, but I knew that she didn't want to. She was much more happy getting absorbed in her classics. Not only that, but she had never hidden her distaste for Forks and I was always scared that my dad would take it as a distaste for him, or, even worse, that Bella's dislike _was_ for Charlie. Living with him for at least two more years, I hoped that Bella learnt to love our dad for who he was.

* * *

The sun was beating down on us as we drove to the airport. It was really hot and I was becoming even more relived by the second that we would soon be away from this sun and under the near constant cloud-covered town of Forks. Me and Bella were sat in the back of the car, with Phil driving at just above the speed limit. Mom was sat in the passenger seat, twisting around to look at us worriedly every two minutes.

Bella was sat beside me, fingering the short sleeve of her white, eyelet lace blouse; she had told me before we left the house that it was her farewell gesture to Phoenix and the sun. She also had on a pair of light blue jeans and a pair of black and white converse. She had her carry-on item, a parka, laying neatly across her lap. Her and mom had spent the last two weeks looking for winter clothing to bulk out Bella's scanty winter wardrobe. They hadn't been very successful, however, only able to buy Bella a few pairs of heavy jeans and thicker jumpers. I was very glad that my winter wardrobe was sufficient and already waiting for me in my room in Forks, thanks to my time spent there every summer. I was even more thankful for the fact that I only had on suitcase and my carry-on, which meant that I didn't have nearly as much luggage as my clumsy older sister.

My sister was a quiet, beautiful girl, even if she didn't acknowledge it. She had lovely mahogany hair that fell in gentle waves to the middle of her back, with chocolate brown eyes set in a pale, heart shaped face. She was thin and well-proportioned with a respectable height of 5'4, although I knew Bella thought she was inadequate, compared to the tan, blonde, sporty girls at our school in Phoenix. Looking at her from the corner of my eyes, I bit my lip to keep from laughing at the look on her face. I knew that she detested the thought of Forks, and would have much rather stayed in Phoenix, but was forcing herself to go to dad's for our mother's sake. I knew, however, that by July, she wouldn't ever want to leave Forks again. The look on her face, eerily similar to moms whenever she turned around, however, was almost too much for me to take - after living with these women for fifteen years, I was used to the dramatic way they reacted to change, even if Bella's reaction was much more subtle.

Unlike my sister, I hadn't bothered with a farewell gesture to the sun, nor Phoenix, as I knew that the flaming ball of gas would make an occasional appearance in Forks' skyline. However, like Bella, I had balanced my outfit to handle the heat of Phoenix and the cold of Washington. I was wearing black, knee-length leggings with a light blue jean skirt that came to just below my thighs. My short-sleeved, black, button-up blouse was not covered by anything yet, but I had stuffed my favourite burnt orange zip up hoodie into my bag ready for when I hit colder weather. My feet were clad in dark orange converse high tops. My blonde hair was pulled back into a fairly tight French braid, unlike Bella's loose hair, with only my fringe and a few wisps of hair falling down and around my face.

I was startled when the car shut off abruptly and two doors slammed shut. I caught site of Phil and mom moving around to the back of the car to get our luggage out. Looking over at Bella, I offered her a comforting smile as she took a deep breath before moving to get out of the car. I followed after, hiking my red leather satchel onto my shoulder and grasping my violin case carefully. I hadn't trusted the instruments safety in the boot with our suitcases. Getting out of the car, I followed the rest of my family around to the back of the car, grabbing my black suitcase quickly. I waited to the side as Bella's luggage were taken out of the car, reminded once again how happy I was that I didn't have that much luggage.

"Alright, girls." Phil said with a small smile. "I'll see you soon. Have a good time with your dad." He hugged me and Bella around the shoulders at the same time and I smiled up at him in farewell. Phil was a good guy who was madly in love with our mother and for that I was very grateful. Although he was seven years younger than mom, they got along very well. Mom was younger than her years and I knew Phil made her feel even younger. Mom made Phil happy and I was happy for both of them. They had gotten married at the end of September last year on the beaches of Hawaii. We had stayed there for two weeks, me and Bella staying in a separate room from them in the hotel whilst they celebrated their honeymoon - we hadn't seen much of them after the wedding.

I was once again snapped out of my thoughts when mom let out a sob. She had tears gathering in her eyes and I bit my lip against the guilt I felt for leaving her behind; I knew that Phil would take care of her, pay the bills, fill the fridge, make sure there was gas in the car. It was the jobs that Bella and I had been doing most of our lives. Despite the guilt, I was ready to leave my dependent mother behind - she had been depending on me and Bella for over fifteen years and it was time that we had some freedom and for that reason alone, even if ti wasn't the only one, I would always like Phil.

"You don't have to do this." Mom was saying as she stood in front of Bella, hands gripping my sister's shoulder tightly.

"Don't worry. I want to." All of us knew that Bella was lying, even if she had gotten better over the last month she had been saying this. It was almost believable now.

"Well, alright. You can come home any time you want to. Just call and I'll meet you there." She directed this at both of us and I could see the sacrifice in her eyes - she hated leaving us behind, but she was so happy to be free of the burden we presented to her travelling.

"We won't mom. We'll be fine." Bella said, giving a small, reassuring smile to our mom.

"Yeah mom, it'll be fun. And dad won't let anything happen to us." I interjected, still seeing the doubt on her face.

"Well," Mom started, and then sighed. "Say hello to Charlie for me, will you." She said in general to the both of us.

"We will, mom." I assured.

With one last sigh, she surged forward to give Bella a huge, farewell hug, whispering something in her ear that I couldn't hear. It took a few minutes for them to break apart, before mom came over and hugged me tightly around the shoulders. She kissed me on the temple before letting me go, quicker then she had Bella. She was more used to the idea of me going to Forks, what with my summer visits and I knew she had an incline as to my plans to move to Forks within the next year.

"Have a good time girls. Don't get into any trouble, work hard at school and most importantly, have fun."

She finished her little order just in time for the overhead speaker to buzz on, an automated female voice saying "Sign in desks 2-5 for flight AR637 to Seattle have opened. Sign in desks 2-5 for flight AR637 to Seattle are now open."

"Alright, go on girls. Your flight leaves in two hours. You need to go sign in." She sniffed again, bringing up her hand to swipe under her eyes.

"Oh mom. We'll be fine." Bella said, going in for one last hug. "I'll email you as soon as I can."

I smiled at mom I agreement, although I knew that it would take me at least a week before I remembered to email her and I knew that she knew it too.

"I'll see you soon. I love you." She said, smiling at them sadly. Wanting to get away from all the feelings, I smiled as brightly as I could at her before grasping the handle of my suitcase and taking off towards the sign in desk. I didn't look back to see if Bella was following me, although I knew she did.

* * *

It was a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle and then a further hour in a small plane from Seattle to Port Angeles. From there, it was an hour's drive to Forks. I knew that Bella was dreading the car ride the most. Bella and dad were very alike in personality, both quiet and awkward. Neither were good conversationalists and I knew that this would have made for an awkward car ride - if I wasn't there. I was more talkative then either of them and even when silent, I preferred to fill the quiet with loud music. Dad and Bella were both too worried about what the other would think to turn the radio on and I knew this from experience. But we weren't at that point yet, still on the plane to Port Angeles. I just knew Bella was worrying about it.

Bella hadn't said much too me on the plane, only asking me if I was alright a few times. I was surprised, then, when she started conversation about halfway through the journey.

"Are you worried about this?" I blinked in surprise and turned my head away from the window to look at her. Her eyebrows were furrowed worriedly and I could feel the concern flood through me.

"Not really. We know some people around town and its just school. Beside, we won't even be here for two years, will we." I told her. Like my sister, I was a junior, despite my younger age. I had skipped two grades during Elementary school and I was glad for it now - I knew my sister would have a harder time without having the possibility of having me in some of her classes, what with how shy she was.

"Its a really small school, though and all the kids there grew up together and their parents and grandparents probably grew up together and we'll be the kids of the Chief of police and his flighty ex-wife." She was rambling and I realised then how worried she was. She never rambled.

"But that's the beauty of it! We don't have to worry about family feuds or prejudice because of what our great-grandparent's did, or something. And we can manipulate the attention to our liking." I said the last part jokingly, rubbing my hands together and letting out a fake evil laugh all for my sister's sake. I knew it would cheer her up and I was happy when she laughed loudly, before slapping a hand over her mouth when people turned to look at us.

"I suppose so." She murmured from behind her hand. Grinning brightly at her one more time, I turned back to face the window.

We landed soon enough and made our way immediately to the baggage claim. We were there for longer than we had anticipated but were on our way soon enough. I watched, amused, as Bella struggled to pull along both her suitcases and carry all her bags.

"Want me to help with that?" I offered.

"Yeah, please." Bella sighed in relief, passing me one of her duffle bags, freeing up her hands to be able to pull her suitcases easier. We walked through the terminal, looking around for dad. Finding a rare clear space near the wall, i pushed myself up on my tiptoes to try and peek over everyone else's heads.

"Bella! Nettie!"

I heard the shout even over the hustle and bustle of the airport and quickly pushed my way through the crow towards the noise. I quickly found dad standing nearer the exit, leaning against the wall. He wasn't wearing his police uniform, instead wearing loose jeans, a blue and brown plaid shirt left open over a white undershirt. His hair was messy and I could feel my heart warm at the sight of him.

"Dad!" I shouted, dropping my suitcase behind me as I ran at him and jump hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss into my hair, holding me up off the ground for a minute before he let me down.

"I missed you, Net. I'm glad your here."

I beamed up at him as I moved to the side slightly, smiling at his painfully awkward reunion with Bella. Standing next to each other, I once again admired how alike they looked - they had very similar colouring. Smiling to myself at this thought, I noticed that they had moved away from each other and Bella was pushing a lock of hair behind her ear in an uncomfortable manner. I knew this was my cue.

"Hey ho, hey ho, off to home we go!" I sang loudly, purposely out of tune. Not waiting for either of them I once again pushed my way through the crowd and out the exit, moving in a random direction until dad caught up to me and steered me towards his police cruiser. Putting my suitcase in the boot, I moved happily to the back seat, easily relinquishing the front seat to Bella, if only for the entertainment the awkward conversation between Bella and dad would give me. Grinning as they got into the car, I settled in for the show; it was sure to be brilliant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. New chapter up. I'd like to thank my only two reviewers, _ptl4ever419_ and _Gon freaks._ I hope you both continue enjoying the story. As well as everyone else, actually. Enjoy the chapter and please review and tell me what you think. **

* * *

Chapter 2

 _*His eyes were black, his mouth open in an ugly snarl that slashed across his face*_

 _*Blonde curls spilled over a slender shoulder, designer shirt pristine. "Hey, about time you got here..."*  
_

 _*Patient golden eyes staring at me kindly, a gentle smile gracing a beautiful face.*_

 _*Two people, a man and a woman. Light and dark, short and tall, spirited and stoic. But there was something missing and even in this state I could tell*_

 _*Blonde hair messily spread over a leather sofa, mine, I knew. A loud bang as the door opened and a huge man with dark curly hair appeared before me before I could blink. I recognised him, but I didn't know where from.*_

 _*A huge, russet coloured wolf bounding through trees, eyes strangely familiar*_

 _*Red hair streaking behind a woman, moving through corridors I felt I should know*_

 _*A ballet studio, a blonde man and Bella, on the floor*  
_

 _*A clearing, void of anything but the sound of a scream*  
_

I woke with a start. We had arrived in Forks yesterday evening and I had only just managed to stay awake for dinner of order-in pizza before I had dragged myself to bed, not even staying awake for my usual nightly ritual of showering before bed.

The house that had once again become my permanent home was the second house my parents had brought. They had bought the first one just after their marriage; a one roomed, small house near the outskirts of the town. This house was bought when mom was expecting me - mom and dad had figured that they needed a bigger house if they were going to have more children, especially as they didn't want to force me and Bella to share a room as we grew up and most definitely not if I had turned out to be a boy. The new house was closer to the centre of town, walking distance from the police station, the school and the shops, at least in my opinion. Not my dad, or Bella's apparently, according to the truck dad had bought Bella to drive to school. The house was also two bedroom, two bathroom, which we were all thankful for, I'm sure. My room, though, in my opinion, was the best room in the house.

My room hadn't changed a bit from how I had left it at the end of last summer - the walls were still a light, sky blue with white trimmings and the carpet I had asked my dad to put in a few years ago was still a clean off-white. I had taken care over the years too keep it clean. My bed was a double, with dark blue sheets and overflowing with ornamental pillows - I loved to collect them and had one from every place mom had dragged me and Bella too over the years; my favourite one was the one from England - the english flag in the background with a monkey sitting on a throne drinking a cup of tea. One feature of my room I was very thankful for was the small window seat - it was lined with soft, blue padding and was set just enough in the wall for me to curl up in. The window itself overlooked the front of the house and allowed me my favourite pastime of people watching.

The walls were mostly lined with shelves, stuffed full of books - I kept most of them here, as I didn't trust neither my mother or Bella to not look through them; there were some books that just weren't for their eyes. I had a wardrobe that was half set into the wall opposite my bed and I turned to there to pick out my clothes for the day. Turning to look at the digital clock on my bedside table, I saw that it was only 06:07 and I had almost two hours before I had to be at school. Seeing this, I decided that I would have a shower; that was one thing my startling dreams were good for - it meant that I never had to set an alarm.

Smiling slightly at my own thoughts, I left my room and turned to the bathroom that I would now have to share with Bella. I knew for a fact though, that Bella always woke up at seven o'clock sharp and never showered in the mornings. It was a benefit of having lived with her my whole life.

Stepping into the warm shower, I set about washing my hair, pulling out the tie first as I realised I had slept with it still in its braid. I was very glad that I had kept toiletries here for years, as I had ran out of my favourite shampoo in Phoenix two days ago and hadn't bothered to buy a new bottle - I still had half a bottle here, though.

I was done soon enough and, wrapped in a towel, walked back out to my room. There, I pulled on the clothes I had chosen for that day, absently straightening any wrinkles. Keeping my hair wrapped in a towel, I walked downstairs barefoot, seeking breakfast. Moving into the kitchen, I turned the light on, looking at the clock hanging above the far counter - quarter to seven. Bella would be up soon. I could already hear dad moving around.

Searching through the fridge, I found half a packet of bacon and a carton of eggs and figured that it would do for that morning; I made a mental note to ask dad for some food money for me and Bella to go grocery shopping after school. Turning on the stove, I started frying up breakfast, hopefully just in time for dad to come downstairs. Bella would be soon to follow.

* * *

The ancient red truck dad had gifted Bella pulled into the school parking lot at exactly 08:00. School wouldn't start for another 20 minutes and we had more then enough time to get our schedules and make our way to our first class. Despite my instant dislike for Bella's new vehicle and my adamancy that we could walk to school, I was thankful for it when it started to pour down with freezing rain drops. The school itself was only identified by the large sign next to the entrance that declared it 'Forks High School'. It didn't have the same feeling of institution as out school in Phoenix, made up of numerous red brick buildings that looked more like houses then anything else. The sight of it brought up old memories of something I couldn't be sure about and I bit my lip to push those thoughts away.

Getting quickly out of the truck, I slammed the door and shook my hair out, thankful for the cold. I would not miss the high temperatures of Phoenix. I began walking to the closest building, not realizing Bella was still in the truck until I was halfway to the doors.

"Bella!?" I shouted over the thundering rain. Running back to the truck when I didn't get a response, I pulled open her door and pushed myself onto my tiptoes so as to be closer to her face.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked softly. I knew she was nervous about this and also scared as to what everyone would think of her.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." She took a deep breath before gently pushing me out of the way so that she could clamber out of the truck.

"If you say so..." I muttered under my breath as I watched her walk up to the office doors. The side of the building was helpfully marked 'Front Office' and it helped make Bella less awkward - there was no way we were in the wrong place.

Walking through the door after my sister, I quickly took in the office. It was painted an off-white colour with light coloured wooden floors. There was a large green plant on either side of the door and a large counter towards the back of the room, situated in the middle of the space with maybe a few feet on either side of the desk to get around it. To the one side was a door marked 'PRINCIPAL' in gold lettering, and similar dorr stating 'NURSE' in the same way. This made it easier to find the separate offices then in Phoenix, where the nurse and the principal, and for that matter, any other important member of staff's offices were all in long, complicated corridors in different parts of the building. There were more large, green plants scattered around the office and a small, potted rose plant sat on the end of the desk.

Behind the desk stood a woman of average height. She was slightly overweight, with frizzy red hair and kind hazel eyes. She was dressed in a colourful cardigan and I could see a long, mauve skirt swishing around the edges of the desk and she stood up.

"Hello there, dear's. How can I help you today?"

I felt a slight push against my side and knew that it meant that Bella wanted me to talk.

"We're Isabella and Sonnet Swan. We're new here today and have come to collect our schedules...?" I trailed of in a slight question as the woman smiled brightly at me.

"Of course, Chief Swan's been talking about you for weeks. You know, as he was enrolling you here last week, he couldn't stop talking about you. Your transcripts from Phoenix were impressive, as well, the both of you." She rambled as she sorted through a stack of paper, obviously looking for our schedules.

"Now Isabella, we don't have an AP Biology class at our school, so I've put you into senior biology, if that's alright with you?" She stopped talking long enough long enough for Bella to nod slightly. "And I have to say how impressed I am with your repertoire of languages, Sonnet. I see you've gotten enough credits for a lot of your classes and are taking a lot of language classes this semester?" This time, she didn't even stop long enough for me to respond. "Lucky for you, we have quite a few language classes, which even I have to admit iss weird for this small town. Lucky for you though..." She trailed off as she handed me both of our schedules. I worked out which one was Bella's and passed it over for her to study. "I've included a map in your packets, with the best routes highlighted for you. There's also a slip in there; I need you to get your teachers to sign them and bring them back to me at the end of the day."

"Of course. Thank you for your help." I smiled at her and turned around, steering Bella out of the office and back to the truck. Bella got in straight away, ready to go find a spot in the student parking - we were pretty sure our current spot was for teachers. I didn't get back in the truck, instead telling Bella that I was going to go find my first class and that I'd see her later. Smiling at my sister one more time, I walked slowly over to the front of one of the buildings, were there were a small collection of picnic benches. Once I reached the small courtyard, I hurried over to the small awning nearby and pulled out my schedule.

First lesson was English in building three, with Mr Mason. I wondered, as I made my way to the correct building, if Bella also had this class. It turned out she did; she was already sat by herself at the back of the classroom by the time I showed up. Quickly walking over to the teacher, I handed him my slip. He was a tall man, dressed in a tweed suit and with balding, dark hair. He, however, had a kind, excited face.

"Another new addition to my class. Brilliant, I'm happy to have you here. What's your name?" He asked, signing my slip quickly.

"Sonnet Swan, sir." I smiled at him as he handed me a reading list and directed me to go sit by my sister.

"Hey Bells." I said cheerfully. Her head snapped up to look at me and a big smile overtook her face as she took me in.

"Nettie! Oh, thank god. I'm so glad your in this class. "

"Hehe, and me. It's good to share a class with you, especially the first one." I heaved a big sigh, dramatically, just to make Bella smile again. "Let's see the rest of your schedule, Bella. See of we have any other periods together"

She passed me over her schedule and I fished mine from my pocket to compare it with hers. We had English together, obviously, but then I had World History, French, Calculus, Spanish, which I once again shared with Bella. We then both had lunch, after which I had German, we both had gym and three times a week, on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, I had 8th period Italian - a special class offered by the school when most juniors had a free period - or, for most, the end of the day. Looking at my schedule, I almost missed Phoenix. There, we had a schedule where we had two days made up of seven periods, with 8-10 different subjects available to take. There, I had been able to take American history, Japanese and in the space where I would have had gym - it was only a two year course in Phoenix - I had taken Latin. Bella had thought I was mad and had told me so frequently the past year.

Smiling over at her, I told her which classes we shared and then told her my other lessons. She still thought I was mad, taking that extra class that I'd bet not very many other students took.

I was startled when the bell rang and turned around in my seat to face the front of classroom. As Mr Mason began talking, I peeked down at the reading list he had given me when I entered the classroom - it was composed of Shakespeare, Bronte, Chaucer and Faulkner. We had done a lot of this back in Phoenix and I was glad I had all my essays saved on my laptop. I knew that Bella had handwritten all of them, and I was sure that she was thinking of ways to convince mom to send them over. I was sure that despite what Bella thought, mom would happily send them over, as long as Bella got to her before she left for Florida.

I listened to Mr Mason as he talked about writing technique for 50 minutes, before the bell resounded loudly throughout the classroom. Everyone in the class was quickly packed up and out the door, including Bella, who turned at smiled apologetically at me as she followed a black haired guy out the classroom. I turned back to my desk, where it was still littered with pens and pencils, my notebook closed near the edge of the desk. My bag was still on the floor. Quickly, I packed all my things into my red leather satchel. Walking to the door, I realised I was the last one in the classroom - even the teacher had left by now. I laughed to myself and walked through the corridors, fishing my schedule and map once again from my pocket. I had World History next, in building one, with Mr Giles. I laughed quietly at the name, reminded of the Giles in Buffy the Vampire Slayer (one of my favourite shows) and quickly exited building three and crossed over to where building one was marked on the map.

I entered the classroom behind a small group of boys, each of them laughing loudly. I hoped that they would keep quiet during class and wouldn't distract me or the teacher from the lesson. After talking quickly and quietly to the teacher, I found out that he was planning on making me introduce myself to the class. He handed me a text book and syllabus before waiting for the bell to ring before he stood up in front of the class, calling them to attention.

"Alright class, we have a new student in today. Why don't you introduce yourself?" He motioned me forward and I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Taking a deep breathe, I tried not to let it affect me too much.

"Hi, I'm Sonnet Swan. I'm 15, but I'll be 16 in two months. I came here with my older sister, Bella and hope to stay here 'till graduation." I smiled brightly at the class, hoping that this would be enough for Mr Giles. He nodded at me and directed me towards an empty seat near the front.

As I neared my new seat, I realised that I recognised the boy - no, man - that was sat there. He was well-built and probably quite tall, with such a beautiful face I felt I would cry if I stared at him too long. His hair was longish, down to almost past his chin, and a lovely honey blonde colour. His eyes were a a breathtaking amber and I could see them widen as he took me in. He was wearing a blue button down shirt that looked as if it was reflecting light. I sat down by him, trying not to look at him; I was positive that if I did look at him, I wouldn't be able to look away again.

"Hello. I'm Jasper Hale." I heard. His voice was like honey and I, almost reluctantly, turned to look at him.

"Hey. Sonnet Swan, but you already know that." I said weakly, gesturing with a limp hand to the front of the room, where I had stood barely a minute ago introducing myself.

"Of course. It's nice to have a new student here. Me and my family were the last one's to arrive here." He offered. I couldn't help but be happy that he was starting a conversation.

"Yeah, I suppose so. It's nice to be back, permanently. I missed this place." I was quiet for a moment before I continued. "Really, your new here? I suppose I would have remembered seeing you in the summer if you had been here ages, though." He smiled at me as I said this. "Your family, you said? Your parents?"

I could see he was about to answer but was stopped from doing so as the teacher started talking. Halfway through the class, which I soon learnt was on World War I, when the teacher had passed out worksheets and sat down at his desk, Jasper answered.

"Well, my adoptive parents and my three adopted siblings, as well as my twin sister."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I gasped.

"No, it's alright. Carlisle and Esme are brilliant and Esme's my aunt. Rosalie, my twin sister and I have been with her since we were ten. They were very kind taking us in." He smiled at me, a small twitch of the lips, but I had the feeling that it was, for him, a bright smile. "My adopted brothers, Edward and Emmett and my adopted sister, Alice." Here he paused, glancing at me, as if in caution. I didn't think I was meant to catch it though, so I didn't give into my urge to give him a weird stare back, instead picking up my pen and starting to answer the questions. "I'm actually dating Alice." He paused, waiting for my reaction. I paused, my pen hovering over the paper as I thought it over. Well, they were adopted. And he was probably 17-18 and I guessed she was too... I shrugged, going back to my half-finished sentence, although I wasn't quite sure why he told me that. "Rosalie's dating Emmett. I'm not sure if he's going to survive high school though, with what he says about my sister..." I giggled, slightly, at the dark tone of voice. "He's dating her but I keep on hoping that she's going to break up with him soon."

I laughed outright at that.

"What about Edward?" I asked. I was mostly joking - I mean, he had told me about his own and his siblings love lives, I wasn't going to expect to hear about the last brother's love life.

"Edward... is too broody to fall in love." Jasper contemplated. "He always thinks that he doesn't deserve a girlfriend or a wife or anything like that. And he's old-fashioned, so he finds it a bit harder to find someone willing to put up with him."

"Hm, I know. Bella's nice and pretty and all, but she has to find someone who will put up with her stubbornness and curiosity and that mean personality that I know is hiding underneath the surface but that she doesn't let anyone else see." I hated saying that about my sister, but I knew it was true and it was good to say it to someone, even if I barely knew him - I felt like I had known this man my entire life.

He was about to say something but the bell went and suddenly the entire class was scrambling out of their seats.

"Class, bring your sheets to the front of the classroom. I expect them to be at least mostly completed." He warned.

Looking down at my sheet, I was glad to see that there was only one question I hadn't answered, despite the conversation that had taken up most of my attention - I didn't want to get on the teacher's bad side the first day of school.

"Here, I'll take it up with me." Jasper offered. "Maybe I'll see you in another class, but if not, I'll see you at lunch." He said. I watched as he walked up to the teachers desk, setting both of our sheets on the desk before walking out, but not before turning around to smile at me one more. I sighed, hoping that I did have him in another class. Then I shook my head, remembering he said he had a girlfriend.

Getting up myself after another few seconds of contemplation, I gathered my bag and walked out the door, smiling to the teacher who was still sitting behind his desk. I was once again the last one out of the classroom. Making my way to French, I felt my lips stretch into a smile. I was sure I had just made my first friend.


End file.
